Amara
by OroroStorm
Summary: Amara ist eigentlich ein ganz normales Mädchen, bis ihre Mutation zum Vorschein kommt, was ihr Leben sehr verändert.. Bin schlecht in Zusammenfassungen sorry Hat nichts mit Amara/Magma zu tun


Gedankenverloren starre ich auf die von Wellen bewegten Wasseroberfläche. Ich liebe das Wasser. Und zu schwimmen. Aber am besten ist immer noch das Tauchen. Es ist so toll, einfach nur zu schwimmen und auf nichts außer auf die Fische zu achten. Wenn ich hier sitze kann ich den Stress von zu Hause einfach nur vergessen. „Amara! Kommst du jetzt endlich zum Abendbrot? Ich habe dir schon vor zehn Minuten Bescheid gesagt! Amara?! Hörst du mich?! Du kannst morgen wieder am Strand spielen.", schallt die Stimme meiner Mutter von unserem Haus zu mir herüber. Seufzend stehe ich auf. Schon immer fühle ich mich zum Meer hingezogen. Ich habe eigentlich gar nicht mitbekommen, dass wir essen wollen. Es ist mir bewusst, dass ich Ärger kriegen würde, und um so mehr ich jetzt noch trödeln würde, desto größer würde sie werden. Deswegen beeilte ich mich. Schnell laufe ich mit nackten Füßen über den Sandstrand. „Da bist du ja endlich. Du musst endlich mal lernen, pünktlich zu sein. Und damit du dir das merkst..." Meine Mutter brauch erst gar nicht weiter zu sprechen. Ich kenne die „Merkmethoden" meiner Mutter nur zu gut. Ich bekomme ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Vor Angst. Sie zieht mich unsanft am T-Shirt rein. Angstvoll sehe ich auf den Boden. „Sie mich an!" „Ich habe gesagt, du sollst mich ansehen!" Nach einigem Zögern tue ich es und sehe kaum danach schon ihre Hand auf mich zu kommen. Ich höre das Klatschen auf meiner Wange. Fühle den Schmerz. Kann gerade noch so ein Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. „Ich hoffe, dass war dir eine Lehre. Es ist jetzt 20:00 Uhr. Du gehst jetzt in dein Bett sofort!", befiehlt meine Mutter. „Aber Mama! Es ist doch noch so früh!", protestiere ich und bereue es auch sofort. „Willst du dich etwa mit mir anlegen?", fragt sie mich daraufhin drohend. Ich schüttele den Kopf und mache mich auf den Weg.

Als ich um 22:00 Uhr immer noch wach im Bett liege, fange ich an, mir Gedanken zu machen. Über meine Mutter. Ich habe mich schon so oft gefragt, wie eine Mutter so etwas tun kann. Sein eigenes Kind schlagen. Früher ist das nicht so gewesen, als mein Vater noch gelebt hat. Erst nach seinem Tod hat es angefangen. Heute war es wenigstens nicht so schlimm wie sonst. Morgen ist wieder Schule. Höchstwahrscheinlich bekommen wir die Erdkunde-Arbeit wieder. Oh Mann. Ich checke in Erdkunde überhaupt nichts. Ich habe die Arbeit garantiert verhauen. Plötzlich vernehme ich die Schritte meiner Mutter auf dem Flur. Wenn sie erfährt, dass ich noch wach bin, wird es Ärger geben. Deswegen stelle ich mich schlafend, als sie in mein Zimmer guckt. Und hoffe natürlich, dass sie es nicht bemerkt. Endlich geht sie raus, was ich aber nicht bemerke, weil ich schon eingeschlafen bin.

Am nächsten Morgen werde ich unsanft von meinem Wecker geweckt. _RINNGGGG_. Nur langsam werde ich wach. Erschrocken sehe ich auf meine Uhr: Ich muss in fünf Minuten unten sein! Meine Mutter hat nämlich festgelegt, dass ich um 6:30 Uhr unten sein soll. So schnell es geht suche ich also meine Sachen zusammen und gehe ins Bad. Gerade noch rechtzeitig schaffe ich es, pünktlich zu sein. "Hast du deinen Tournister gepackt?" Mist. Das habe ich gestern total vergessen. Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf. "Nein" "Hast du es dir etwa immer noch nicht gemerkt? Du sollst es abends machen. Lerne endlich, es dir zu merken" Das Wort "merken" kenne ich. Und ich fürchte mich davor. Schon kommt das erwartete. Eine Ohrfeige. Diesmal kann ich den Schmerzensschrei nicht unterdrücken. Das ist nicht gut, weil meine Mutter jedes Zeichen von Schwäche hasst. "Kannst du dir eigentlich überhaupt nichts merken?", fragt mein Mutter. "Dann muss ich es dir eben einbläuen!" Schon gibt sie mir noch eine. Und noch eine. Bis ich aufhöre, "Schwäche zu zeigen", wie es meine Mutter nennt. "So, es ist Zeit. Geh jetzt zur Schule!", trägt mir meine Mutter auf. Ich packe noch schnell die nötigsten Sachen ein, bevor ich aus dem Haus stürme.

Den Weg bekomme ich überhaupt nicht richtig mit. Ich weine. Nicht nur vor Schmerzen, sondern eher, dass meine Mutter es schon wieder gemacht hat. Dann sehe ich die Schule vor meinen Tränen verschleierten Augen. Ich wische mir noch mal über die Augen, bevor ich sie betrete. Als ich in meinem Klassenzimmer bin, stürmt Sara auf mich zu, sie ist meine einzige Freundin. Dafür aber meine beste. Sie weiß nicht über das Bescheid, was meine Mutter immer macht. Ich würde es ihr gerne erzählen, doch ich kann nicht. "Hey,Amara? Wie geht´s?" "Gut", antworte ich, obwohl es mir ganz und gar nicht gut geht. "Sicher? Deine Wangen sehen irgendwie nicht gut aus" Jetzt erst bemerke ich, wie doll meine Wangen glühen und brennen. Dann erst begreife ich , dass ich es nicht mehr aushalte! Ich muss es ihr einfach sagen. "Ich... ich muss dir was sagen. Ich weiß, ich hätte es dir schon früher sagen müssen, weil du ja meine beste Freundin bist, aber ich konnte nicht", flüstere ich. Schon merke ich, wie sich meine Augen mit Tränen füllen. Sara sieht das. "Wollen wir auf den Schulhof gehen? Da ist es nicht so voll!", schlägt sie mir deshalb vor. Ich nicke. Auf dem Schulhof kann ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sara legt mir den Arm um die Schultern. "Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du brauchst!", bietet sie mir freundlich lächelnd an und ich fasse den Mut, anzufangen. "Also es ist wegen meiner Mutter........................sie..........sie........sie schlägt mich", fange ich an und werde dabei immer leiser. "Erinnerst du dich noch an mein blaues Auge, wo ich meinte, ich wäre gegen einen Schrank gelaufen?" Sie nickt und sieht geschockt aus. "Das war meine Mutter!" Jetzt schüttelt es mich richtig vor lauter Tränen. Sara umarmt mich. "Seit wann tut sie das?", fragt sie mich vorsichtig. "Seit mein Papa tot ist. Da hat sie angefangen. Ich war da grad mal 7 Jahren alt.", antworte ich ihr leise. Sara drückt mich noch mal, bevor sie meint:"Wir müssen jetzt." Das Taschentuch, das sie mir hin hält, nehme ich dankend an. Als ich wieder einigermaßen nicht verweint aussehe, gehen wir zusammen zum Klassenzimmer. Zum Glück ist Herr Müller, unser Erdkundelehrer, noch nicht da. Wir setzen uns auf unseren Platz, gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn schon kommt Herr Müller herein. Mit den Arbeiten. Ich kriege Angst. "Guten Morgen",begrüßt er uns. "Guten Morgen, Herr Müller", grüßen wir im Chor zurück. Er sagt nur noch kurz was zur Arbeit, bevor er sie verteilt. Ich bekomme einen Schock, als ich auf meine Note gucke.

So, das war erstmal das 1. Kapitel. Ich würd gern wissen, wie ihrs findet. Das nächste Kapitel wird sicher bald fertig sein.


End file.
